


Day 20: Serial murder. Chains as us

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Goretober 2020 [20]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Magic, Death Rituals, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Original Character Death(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Psychological Torture, Sacrifice, Tevinter Imperium (Dragon Age)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: As just a part of great sacrifice, Fenris musn't look at them. Especially when someone waits for that.______________________________Фенрис не должен смотреть на них — словно он лишь частица большого жертвоприношения. Особенно когда этого кое-кто ожидает.
Series: Goretober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957228





	Day 20: Serial murder. Chains as us

Звяк! 

Лязг цепей заставляет Фенриса качнуться вперед — в этой гряде стоящих они в одной цепи. 

Цепь есть лязгающие звенья, звенья и есть они — скованные магией и металлом, в очереди, из которой нет выхода. 

Шея-запястья-лодыжки — три ряда неизбежности, три причины, по которым они обречены. 

Впереди льется кровь, один рывок — и в сине-черном подвале возле купальни видны очертания: строго на колени, прямо под миг блеска ножа. 

Тело падает вперед, в старый сток, а из него вырывается овеянная магией кровь — единственное яркое пятно, если не поднимать головы. 

Фенрис знает, зачем он здесь последний. 

И почему ему нельзя шевелиться, выдавать мелким лязгом трясущиеся от гнева кулаки или разглядывать тех, кому принадлежат магия и кинжал. 

Ну и кровь, разумеется. 

Старые, молодые, красиво выхолощенные рабы из театра столичной магистрессы или же загнанные рабочие из южной плантации. Чья-то «защити меня мечом» или чей-то «расскажи мне сказку». Чей-нибудь хромой раб или наоборот, сильная кузничая из провинциального имения. 

Все они падают — на колени, вывернутые магией так, что видно чье-то горло. 

Фенрис старается не падать, но ещё важнее — старается не замечать. 

— О, мы почти закончили, Гракхия! Мой учитель будет нами доволен: такой тощей ручкой, как у тебя, можно не только резать мясо в лавке! 

Лаэтане, отстраненно думает Фенрис. Его хозяин все же соизволил их видеть — старый ключник шептался, что она незаконнорожденная дочь одного магистра. 

Сейчас от его крови липнут к стопам холодные плиты на полу, мешаясь с персиковыми косточками и наколотыми орешками. Кто-то ей снова не угодили и Данариус, морщась, поставил их в эту очередь: он был не в настроении слушать эти капризы. 

Рывок — и он стоит перед ними. 

Магистресса за резным креслом стоит настолько недвижно, что золотые колечки на двух концах её длинных светлых кос кажутся вырезанными и покрытыми лаком, как и малахитовый жилет. 

На неё смотреть можно. Иногда. Но лучше не видеть. 

— Хотя нет, Гракхия, погоди, я ещё не закончила. Эй, ты, посмотри уже на меня. 

Нужно. Медленно. Поднять. Голову. 

Первой он видит лаэтанку: светлые косы выдают в ней мать-южанку, бледное лицо наверняка стало таким не от белил, а рельефный кончик носа дергается от каждого вздоха. 

Изящный кинжал совсем не дрожит в её худой и покрытой едва заметными шрамиками руке: над ними виден след тяжелого и предусмотрительно скрывающего эти следы браслета. 

Фенрис молчит, не смея закрывать(ся) от Адрианы даже под сомкнутыми веками. 

Кончик кинжала с лириумной жилкой выкрученной струной отзывается внутри его тела. 

Адриана сжимает его бедро — расставляя пальцы, специально ощупывая со внутренней стороны. 

— Смотри, дорогая, неплохое ведь тело. Может быть, отменим его наказание, а? 

Лаэтанка скользит по нему равнодушным взглядом — таким же равнодушным, как и по шелковой вышивке на высоких сапогах Адрианы: магесса посреди всполохов молнии. 

Адриана оборачивается на её бледное застывшее лицо:

— Гракхия, ты разве не хочешь развлечься? Поверь, он способен не только изобразить нападение на твоего отца! Или же тот так разозлил тебя выходкой с Рубией, что ты не примешь его утешение? О, не переживай, мы можем совместить его и риту... 

Магистресса приподнимает одну из бровей: как раз ту, что выглядит чуть выше у нее на лице. 

Но молчит, точно скрывает свой голос. 

Адриана скучающе швыряет в Фенриса скорлупкой:

— Ну нет, милая, так скучно. 

Скорлупка влажная и прилипает к его животу. Наверное, она мечтает видеть его оплеванным, кабы не желание вытащить из него этот овеянный унижением скрытый гнев. 

Одна её рука ловко тянется к цепи на его шее и у Фенриса всего за мгновение темнеет в глазах: он ощущает ужас, тот самый, магический, чужеродный, подгоняемый толчком вперёд. Адриана хмыкает:

— Ладно, мсти за свою девку как знаешь. Я лучше займусь им сама.

Фенрис знает, что его не убьют, что это все попытки запугать его отчаянием, надломить, наконец, на части...

Но приоткрывается рот и старается дышать как можно чаще: ей нравится, как слезы становятся пузырьками из слюны и соплей у него на лице. 

Это, наверное, ужасно, думает Фенрис. 

Но не смеет думать ни о чем кроме своей боли и грядущего лезвия кинжала в глотке. 

Ведь. Нельзя. Выказать. Знания. 

Знания о том, что она это сделала лишь ради устрашения. 

Если он так сделает хотя бы на миг, то уже не сможет ничего исправить. 

Один выдающий жест, одно движение, вздох — и в очереди окажется Варанья.


End file.
